Elemental Combinations
Lightning + Wind Combo's Static Wind: Sutatikku Kaze no jutsu Rank:Chuunin (for 2 people) Jounin and up can do it on their own. Description: Focusing Raiton in one hand and Fuuton in the other the user makes many handsigns then puts both palms straight out in front of them. with the heels of their palms together a strong wind will be forced from their palms. Much like the gale wind palm this technique however shocks anything that the wind cuts. Even a small area outside the blast range of the wind will be static and cause minor burning to the skin because of the shocks. If one is caught in the blast then the technique will cause major burning to the targets organs and inner muscle tissues. Lightning spikes: Inabikiri kugi no jutsu Lightning/wind Rank:Chuunin Description: After handseals user makes tiny needles of cutting wind that are infused with lightning chakra that originate from the palm of ones hand and can either be fired outwards or held in place in palm for insane taijutsu powerup. Lightning Slash: Inabikiri kirikizu no jutsu Lightning/wind Rank: Jounin Description: the user makes many handsigns and swings their arms outwards (or fan to powerup move further) sending slashs of wind chakra with sparking electricity towards the enemy at an almost ungodly speed. The more times the user swings their arms the more lightning slashs there will be. Jounin can slash arms up to 10 times (15 for anbu)(20 for kage) Lightning Seeker: Raikou Seeker no jutsu Rank: Jounin+ takes up about 1/8 of jounins chakra if used alone. about 1/16 if jounin possess strong bijuu or if used with another jounin. Description: The user focuses Raiton and Fuuton in opposing hands while making the necessary handsigns. The user then grabs their forearm with the fuuton focused hand and proceeds to shoot a Lightning bolt from their Raiton focused hand. The Bolt is controllable by the wind and can make up to 90 degree angle turns. The longer the user tries to control the bolt of lightning the more chakra it will drain. Lightning and Water Combo's Electric Tsunami: Denki Tsunami no jutsu Lightning/Water Rank: Jounin/Kage Description: Just like the tsunami technique except that the front of the enormous wave is charged with lightning making the initial hit from the tsunami twice as dangerous. This technique can be performed by two Jounin or one Kage/sannin Hollow Electric Strings: Denki Himo no jutsu. Lightning/Any Rank:Gennin/Chuunin Description: Make the the low level lightning strings hollow a user can run any other element through the hollow point to shock an enemy with a bit of a suprise. It takes two Gennin to perform and one Chuunin. Spear and Shield: hogo suru to bokire no jutsu Lightning/Water Rank: Jounin Description: The user makes a water shield and a lightning spear then (if wanted) the user "klinks" the spear against the sheild to charge it with electricity, making it not only a multi layered sheild for defense but a rather harmful blunt object to be hit with. Raiton: Raikou Arashi no Yobigoe (Lightning Release: Thunderstorm Summoning) Rank: Chunin Requirements: Lightning + Water, 2 People Description: This jutsu requires two people to use. One user gathers electrical energy between their hands, while the other at the same time gathering water vapor in the air to form clouds. The user then sends the gathered lightning chakra into the air where the vapor collected, creating dark clouds and causing a raging thunderstorm with lightning, thunder, and rain. If used by one person it takes two posts to set up. One to gather the water vapor in the air, and a second post to gather the lightning chakra and send it in the air. This jutsu is mainly used as a set up for other jutsu that need more water or need more lightning. Lightning and Earth Combo's Name: Earth/Lightning Dragon Projectile: Tsuchi/Raikou Doragon Projectile Rank: Jounin Description: A more deadly and evolved form of Doryuudan(earth dragon projectile). A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth and Lightning Elements. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the earth This dragon will then spew lightning projectiles from its mouth. Type: Long range offense Earth Cluster bomb: Tsuchi ichigun bakudan no jutsu Lightning/Earth Rank: Jounin Description: Using the rock throw technique or boulder throw the user hides lightning chakra "pockets" within the rocks so that they explode when the user makes the boar handsign this can be done to multiple rocks or in multiple "pockets" inside the same rock for several explosions. Earth Totem Sacrifice: Tsuchi hashira gesei no jutsu Lightning/Earth Rank: Jounin Description: the user makes the earth pillar like usual. except for that the spikes that normally shoot from the pillar are charged with lightning. Every so often there is a spot in the pillar where lightning beams will shoot from for the interior of this pillar is pure lightning. Earth Clone Speed: Tsuchi Bunshin haya no jutsu Lightning/Earth Rank: Chuunin Description: Using Lightning chakra in the earth clones feet will cause it to speed up and thus be more effective. Lightning and Fire Combo's Sparking Fireball: Hibana hassha suru no jutsu Lightning/Fire Rank: Chuunin/ Jounin Description: the user does the ordinary fireball technique but instead powers its up with lightning chakra so that electricity sparks in a gyro motion around the said fireballs. It takes two chuunin to perform this jutsu or one jounin. Atomic Blast: genshi bakuhatsu no jutsu Lightning/Fire Rank: Kage/Sannin (Kinjutsu) Description: the user must concentrate hard on this jutsu. Seperating electrons in a firestorm that was made earlier causes a giant explosion enough to wipe out nearly a whole village. This jutsu drains almost all of the users chakra. Blinding Blast: kuramasu bakuhatsu no jutsu Lightning/Fire Rank: Jounin Description: After making the handsigns and slapping ones hands against the ground. A blinding blast of electricity which surrounds the actualy fire blast explodes outward blinding enemies then following up immediatly with an explosion of fire. making this jutus extremely dangerous for the obvious effect of blinding followed abruptly with a fire blast. The blast originates from the user, causing them no harm in the process. Earth and Wind Combo's Cubed fury Earth/Wind Rank: Jounin Description: Using the boulder throw technique the user the charges a grid like pattern of wind at the boulder cutting it into cubes and making each one controllable for improved accuracy. Wind Tunnel: Kaze Yokoana Earth/Wind Rank:Chuunin/Jounin Description: After the user makes a number of handseals they slap their hand against the ground and forms a giant tunnel that surrounds their enemy. The user stands at the end of this tunnel and slaps their other hand against it causing a massive rush of wind (partially cutting) to gust through this tunnel in gale force speed usually knocking the person to the back of the tunnel in which there can be formed spikes, a spinning fan, etc. This jutsu can be performed by two chuunin or on jounin. Cube Shield: Rippoutai Tate Earth/Wind Rank: Chuunin Description: The user makes a spherical earth shield around them and using their wind chakra to travel around this sphere causing it to gradually become a cube. once entirely cubical the shield is hardened two fold and the wind still travelling around the cube in a sort of twister diverts any physical attacks away from it. for every rank the user goes up and still uses this technique the sphere or cube becomes harder and harder to break through. Name: Earth/Wind Dragon Projectile: Tsuchi/Kaze Doragon Projectile Rank: Jounin Description: A more deadly and evolved form of Doryuudan(earth dragon projectile). A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth and Wind Elements. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the earth This dragon will then spew wind projectiles from its mouth. Type: Long range offence Earth and Fire Combo's Volcano creation: Kazan Souzoubutsu no jutsu Rank:Kage/Sannin Description:This jutsu is just like the Mountain creation jutsu except for the inherit difference that the user is making an active volcano instead of peaceful mountain. This volcano can be used to power up other Lava or magma type moves and create a harsh envirornment for a battle. A jouning can perform this technique, but will be unable to perform any other jutsus all day (real day not just rp day) Volcanic Shot: Funkazan tama Rank:Jounin Description: The user call upon magma buried deep within the earth (or if lucky is near a volcano) The make a literal eruption of fire and earth. flaming boulders, hot magma and all the works of an environmental eruption. the user performs many handseals then slaps their hands on the ground afterwards they have about 10 seconds to get out of the area before the eruption. The area in which the eruption effects if dependent upon the users chakra and rank for a jouning it will effect a 1.5 mile radius (anbu 3 miles)(kage 5 miles) Devils Flame: Mashin Kouen Rank: Jounin Description: The user makes a series of handseals and slaps one hand upon the ground (their earth affinity hand) this summons up a giant sculpture from deep within the earth made of the hardest materials possible. This statue represents that of a demon or tengu. Once the statue arrises the user slaps their other hand against it which causes the whole thing to erupt in flames. once done, this statue comes to life and abides by its masters (the summoners) will. Name: Earth/Fire Dragon Projectile: Tsuchi/kasai Doragon Projectile Rank: Jounin Description: A more deadly and evolved form of Doryuudan(earth dragon projectile). A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth and Fire Elements. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the earth This dragon will then spew fire projectiles from its mouth. Type: Long range offense Earth and Water Combo's Jutsu Name: bakuyaku onsen bakudan (Explosive geyser bomb) Combination type: Water+Earth Rank: Chuunin Requirements: One person, can’t be self learned. Range: 10m-30m chakra use: 1/10 for normal chuunins but 1/20 for strong bijuu Description: This is one of the most basic fusion or also known combination jutsus. This combination can be done frankly easily by one person. This jutsu is long ranged projectile attack used to usually confuse enemy OR in some cases to change the attributes of environment to use other jutsus. This jutsu work accordingly, the user slams one of his/her hands into the ground while using chakra. This creates an oval shaped stone which user then slams with his other hand. When the user slams the projectile into motion with his other hand he fills the projectile with water which is in his hand. Now then as the projectile is slammed with hand filled with chakra it can fly up to even 30m at speed of 60km/h. Now there are two options two activate the actual bomb. First is when the projectile hits something it will erupt like a geyser. The water inside the projectile is in compression which is why the pressure inside is very high. Also the water was heated when the projectile was slammed into motion. Now as the boiling hot water erupts from the shell, also the pieces of the projectile shell will fly into every direction. This is now a two way attack. The hot boiling water will burn the enemy and the sharp pieces of shell will pierce the target. The second option is to activate the explosion. So even if the enemy dodges the attack the user can by using one hand seal activate the projectile and erupt it even if it doesn’t hit anything. Now as this is a combination jutsu of two elements it’s quit hard for a chuunin do it alone. Anbu or Sannin could do it quite easily alone. But for a chuunin it is usually combo used by two peoples. When used by two peoples one person will hit both of his hands on ground, creating larger projectile than if done alone. The second person then will slam the projectile with both of his hands causing it to fly even faster than it would if done alone. When performed by two peoples the one slamming (using water) will decide when the projectile will erupt. Jutsu Name: kyuuten keibatsu (Heavens judgement) Combination type: Water+Earth Rank: Jounin Requirements: can’t be self learned Range: round shaped are of 100mx100m chakra use: 2/4 if one Jounin doing it alone 1/4 when 2 performers Description: The heavens wrath placed upon those who don’t deserve the praise of living. Ironically this jutsu is like the wrath of angry god, but performed by mere mortal. This is jutsu pulling the ability of jounins to its extreme limits. As for the destruction its quit small actually because of the area is so small. Though for each rank the area of destruction will grow with 100mx100m (Anbu 200x200) (Anbu commander 300x300) (Kage or S-ranked 400x400) Now what type this jutsu is ? This is actually some kind of variation of mudslide. First of all there must be lot of dirt, clay and other earth materials in air. (This can be made possible with large explosion etc..) Now that the air above is filled with stuff the actual jutsu will begin. Water type jutsu is used to make the materials of earth in air turn into deadly mud. As the mud is now really heavy it will fall fast. So it’s mudslide from above. This makes it extremely dangerous. As the mud is falling upon you from above, first of all its lot harder to not get caught. Now the second dangerous thing is that if you get caught there is no way of escaping. Because of the high pressure builds upon you, you won’t be able to move after few seconds. Meaning that you won’t be able to use anything, expect instant jutsus. Now if you do get caught there is still one thing which probably won’t please you. The last form of the jutsu is solidifying the mud. So when all of the mud has fallen down, the earth type user will make it solid again. This means that if you aren’t killed by the pressure then you will be killed by suffocation. Also this jutsu can be used as defensive way, because the mud is quit strong after its solified it can be used as place to hide in. (Earth users can with earth dive technique.) Jutsu Name: sanketsu engai (suffocation dome) Combination type: Water+Earth Rank: Anbu Requirements: Two persons if you are anbu, Possible to do alone if higher Range: The dome is size of 20mx20m chakra use: For each anbu when performing together ½ Description: This is slow killing method developed by the anbu unit in some place in unknown time. This is actually quite simple technique which can, when correctly used, kill tens of peoples. The concept of this jutsu is simple first the water user uses “Gekiryuu Chikara” named water jutsu. As the water rages from the water user to every direction usually enemies flee. As they flee the earth user creates an earth dome around the area. This means that those who flee from the water will be stucked because of the earth wall. As this happens they will probably stop to think, and thats when they are traped. The water will flood the area but because its surrounded by earth dome it will fill the area completely. Now those traped inside will slowly be suffocated. To make it even harder to escape its possible for both water and earth type ninjas to create strong current inside of the dome making it very hard to escape. Jutsu Name: uwa nagare (upward current) Combination type: Water+Earth Rank: Kage/S Requirements: Two peoples or when performed alone 3 posts of preparations. Range: The attack starts from area of 150mx150m and rises up to 100m chakra use: For two Kage it will take both of them 2/5 But if done alone 4/5 Description: This is extremely dangerous jutsu performed in steps. First of all, the water. This can be obtained in two different ways. Because for this jutsu to work its essential for the water to be underground, it’s possible to use underground water currents. In other hand it is possible to create the water… Though even for master of water jutsus this would be very hard. Once the water resources are underground the earth user makes it impossible for the earth to move. Now when this is done the water user starts to heat the water, this will make the water expand. Now the earth user will harden the structure under and on sides of the water but not above of it. As the pressure between the earth on top of the water rises the earth will start to crack. When the pressure gets high enough the whole area above the water will blow into the air. The boiling water will shoot up to 100m like geyser. If the victim won’t die because of the boiling water and huge pressure, which could now even cut diamond, then there are still the pieces of ground blown into air by the water which will fall onto ground and crush anything still alive. Name: Earth/Water Dragon Projectile: Tsuchi/Mizu Doragon Rank: Jounin Description: A more deadly and evolved form of Doryuudan(earth dragon projectile). A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth and Water Elements. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the earth This dragon will then spew water projectiles from its mouth. Type: Long range offense Wind and Water Combo's Typhoon destruction: taifuu Inmetsu no jutsu Rank: Jounin/ kage Requirements: Rasenshuriken acquirement Description: The user makes a number of seals. and created the rasenshuriken in one hand and in the other emites a large amount of water thus creating a huge typhoon of water that cannons out from the users palm and destroys most all that stands in its way. This move can be performed by two jounin or one kage. Whirlpool devestation: Uzumaki Metsubou no jutsu Rank: Jounin Requirements: User must be standing upon water. Description: the user makes a number of handsigns and forces one hand above and one hand under water. in which they create a whirpool directly in front of them and a tornado of water (not sure what its called exactly) to shoot outwards in whatever direction the user was facing. icycles Rank: Chuunin Description: the user makes handsigns causing water spikes to form in the palm (or fist) of their hand afterwards they run wind chakra into these spikes causing them to freeze and become truly devestating. The user can then cause the spikes to shoot outwards towards an enemy or they can hold them in place for incredible taijutsu powerup. Name: Tempest Rasengan: Arashi Rasengan Element: Wind, Water Type:S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) Info: Created as an alternative to Rasenshuriken, this Rasengan is two Rasengan combined. The ninja first creates Wind Release: Cyclone Rasengan in one hand and Water Release: Tsunami Rasengan in the other. He then combines to two creating a Rasengan with two elemental chakras in it. It is the size of the Great Ball Rasengan with wind blades and water jets swirling around the Rasengan on the outside. Unlike the Great Ball Rasengan, this can be wielded with one hand. When it hits the target, it traps the target in a vortex of condensed wind and water chakra. Extremely useful on enemies who have Fire or Ligtning element chakra. No one has survived from the Tempest Rasengan. Name: Water Release: Tsunami Rasengan: Mizu Tsunami Rasengan Element:Water Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) Info: Water Release: Tsunami Rasengan is a technique created by the Uzumaki Clan. The technique is created by creating the Rasengan and then adding Water chakra into it. When the technique is properly created, the Rasengan glows blue and dark blue and waves swirl around the Rasengan. These waves do not harm the user. When it hits the target, the target is engulfed in water chakra and drown the target. Most of the time the target is killed but if the target survives, they will have many swept them away from the water. If the technique misses, there will be a huge whirlpool in the surrounding area. Name-Water Release: Ice Water Prison: (Suiton: Aisu Mizu kangoku) Rank: Sannin Type: Ninjutsu, Offensive, Range Description: This jutsu is similar to Gaara's Desert Coffin but it causes freezing water to form the "coffin" and once the coffin is formed it freezes solid totally immobilizing the target. From there the user can cause the ice to melt and crush the person inside. Fire/Water /b/size Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu - Mist Waltz Technique Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Katon • Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and then proceeds to blow a large combustible mist at the target. When the mist hits flame, it will ignite in an explosion of fire. Boiling Ambition: Futtou Haki no jutsu Rank:Jounin Description:The user makes a series of handseals and slaps their hand against the water (if not on water user must use jutsu first fo make water.) Once this is done the user causes massive waves to originate from their position, making the water highly unstable for anybody in the area and making it extremely difficult to navigate. Not only does the user make massive and punishing waves but they make the water in a 500yd radius boiling hot (750yd Anbu)(900yd Sannin)(1000yd Kage) Evaporation Transportation: Jousan Unsou Rank: Jounin Description:The user makes a series of handseals and first turns into water then using a massively high amount of heat from their fire element they cause the water to evaporate into molecules (vapor) in which they can travel undisturbed and nearly unfindable to anybody. Smoke Shield: kemuri tate Rank: Chuunin Description: The user first makes a wall of flames infront of them which of course hinders some from attacking them head on afterwards they proceed to put out the flames with water creating much smoke which can be pressurized and formed into wall thats only elemental weakness is wind. Fire/Wind Firestorm: Katon arashi Rank:Jounin Description: after making handsings the user thrusts both their arms in the air. The sky erupts in flames and a devestating whirlwind of flames and gale force winds rips along the land in a 100yd radius.(150anbu)(175sannin)(200kage) Ashes to Ashes: Haigara Tama Haigara Rank: Jounin Description: The user makes a number of handsigns and thrusts their hands out in front of them causing a massive heat wave to incinerate anything in front of them. Explosive Temper: Bakuhatsuteki Kigokoro Rank: Jounin Description: The user makes a series of simple handsigns and from their mouth erupts a ball of flames that shoots towards the enemy. once the fireball leaves the users mouth they must have their palms directly out in front of them emmiting wind chakra that way the fireball turns into an explosion of flames and gains much speed when heading towards the enemy.